


Reflected Desires

by nightberrypearl



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minhyun likes Jonghyun's pecs and tbh same, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl
Summary: “I want you to see yourself as I do.” He says, looking at Jonghyun through the mirror. “I want you to watch me fuck you.”





	Reflected Desires

**Author's Note:**

> //deep sigh// the things 2hyun makes me do... 
> 
> And for giving me the idea of a chest appreciation fic with 2hyun fucking against some glass, you know who you are, this one is for you.

Jonghyun pulls his shirt over his head as he walks into his bedroom and closes the door behind him. He’s on his way to his wardrobe in search for an old t-shirt to sleep in when he stops in his tracks as he suddenly notices Minhyun casually lounging on his bed, watching him with unconcealed glee in his eyes.

It’s not unusual for Minhyun to be in his room, nor his bed. Really, it might as well be ‘their room’ and ‘their bed’ considering how often Minhyun sleeps over. Not that he’s complaining, of course.

What is unusual though, is that this time, Minhyun is just sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard doing seemingly nothing else. Most other times, he’s reading a book or on his phone or _something_ but this time, he’s just sat there doing nothing. Except staring right at him.

“Stop staring.” Jonghyun grunts as he continues on his way to his wardrobe.

“But why?”

Jonghyun can hear the whine in Minhyun’s tone and he feels a sense of foreboding, of what he doesn’t quite know yet.

“It’s such a great view.” Minhyun adds cheekily.

Jonghyun feels himself heat up at that. It’s not that he’s never been complimented before, but it’s the fact that Jonghyun knows exactly what Minhyun is referring to that makes him feel ever so slightly embarrassed.

“Shut up.” He mutters as he turns his back on the other man, trying not to let him see the red flush spreading up his face.

His efforts are futile. Minhyun grins with pride as he watches hints of Jonghyun’s blush reach all the way down his neck to his chest.

“Oh no, you don’t get to get shy on me now.” Minhyun chides playfully.

Jonghyun hears the rustling of the bed sheets and the soft sound of footsteps before Minhyun is suddenly right behind him and turning him around so that they face each other once more.

Jonghyun finds himself automatically covering his chest with his arms but it’s useless as Minhyun grabs both arms by the wrists and pins them to his sides.

“You don’t get to become so shy now, not when you’ve already shown all of _this_ ” Minhyun gives him a long and appreciative once over, making Jonghyun shift uncomfortably as his face gets warmer, “to all of our fans.”

“That was different though.”

It’s a feeble attempt at an excuse.

“Is it though?” Minhyun asks.

“Well,” Jonghyun shuffles his feet as Minhyun’s eyes remain focussed solely on him, “it’s not the same anymore. I’ve broken my diet since then.”

Jonghyun has his attention diverted away to the side so he doesn’t see Minhyun’s expression when the latter chuckles lightly before quickly pressing his lips to his cheeks.

“Silly.” Minhyun mutters against his skin as he pulls away.

Before Jonghyun can say anymore to defend himself, Minhyun lets go of one of his hands and drags him by the other to the full body mirror fixed upon the wall, and then spins him around so that their both facing their reflections.

Minhyun’s right hand that isn’t still holding onto Jonghyun’s wrist trails lightly up his bare skin, occasionally lingering over the slight ridges of his muscles.

“Look at yourself, Jonghyun-ah.” Minhyun commands softly.

Jonghyun’s eyes follow the path of Minhyun’s hand: up along his waist, across the top of his abdominals and up to his chest where Minhyun stops and rests his hand flat over the left side of his chest. He pulls his eyes away from Minhyun’s hand and his breath hitches when he finds Minhyun’s gaze boring into his own. Minhyun smirks at him as he feels the way Jonghyun’s heart starts to race under his hand.

Minhyun keeps his eyes fixed on Jonghyun’s as he presses himself against Jonghyun’s back and leans his head over his shoulder.

“See? You’re still just as beautiful.” He whispers, letting his lips brush against Jonghyun’s ear as he speaks.

“You’re still just as stunning,” he presses a kiss to the edge of Jonghyun’s jaw, “just as breath-taking.” He adds, trailing his lips down the column of Jonghyun’s neck and peppering kisses along the way.

Minhyun stops at the junction between his shoulder and his neck. He lingers there, licking and sucking at the thin patch of skin where Minhyun knows Jonghyun is particularly sensitive. Jonghyun’s head tips backwards onto Minhyun’s shoulder to allow the taller better access.

Minhyun seems content to do nothing else for a few moments, before he shifts the hand that’s on Jonghyun’s chest ever so slightly and then presses down and his palm massages right over his nipple. His eyes clamp shut, and he keens into the touch. He feels Minhyun’s smiling against his neck and he has to bit down on his lower lip to keep himself from moaning as Minhyun continues to squeeze and massage at his pecs.

Jonghyun’s abs quiver as Minhyun’s other hands skitters over them lightly, barely touching the skin. Minhyun hums contently as he thumbs over the defined contours of Jonghyun’s body, occasionally digging his fingers into his skin, revelling in the taut muscles.

As the hand on Jonghyun’s chest pulls back minutely so that Minhyun can flick a finger over Jonghyun’s hardened nipple, he can’t help but let out a sharp gasp a pleasure. His lower lip had been growing sore as his teeth kept nibbling at the skin in his attempts to stay quiet, but now that it was out of the way, he could no longer hold back his little whines and gasps as Minhyun continues to appraise his body with his hands.

“Let it all out, jju-ya. I want to hear it all.” Minhyun’s voice grumbles into his ear before he goes back to leaving wet kisses along his neck.

“M-Minh—” Jonghyun struggles around his words as Minhyun uses the hand on his chest to pull them even closer together, so that Minhyun is flush with his back. There’s still Minhyun’s t-shirt acting as a barrier between their torsos but Minhyun radiates heat and it makes the air around them heady and dizzying to Jonghyun’s senses.

A choked-off moan forces its way from Jonghyun’s mouth as Minhyun presses his hips forwards and grinds his already half-hard cock against Jonghyun’s clothed ass.

“See? Even just the sight of you makes me hard like this.” Minhyun murmurs against his deltoid, and he punctuates it with another rough grind of his hips that leaves Jonghyun panting and desperate to get rid of all the layers of clothes that separate them.

Jonghyun’s arms, that had been hanging limply by his side, finally move as he reaches back to grip and tug at the hem of Minhyun’s t-shirt.

“O-off…” Jonghyun stutters, “Take it off—” he demands in between his gasps.

“Just the shirt, or…?” Minhyun asks teasingly.

“Everything.” he manages to clarify.

Minhyun kisses his cheek lightly before letting him go and stepping away entirely. Jonghyun heaves a sigh and lets his body slump forwards against the mirror so that his side is flush against it and his head lolls onto it. He closes his eyes and lets the cold glass help cool down his burning skin as he regains his breath and waits for Minhyun to come back.

He listens to the rustling sounds of Minhyun’s clothes as they’re removed, and he has no doubt that the other is taking his sweet time making sure they’re neatly folded and put to one side. Then he faintly hears the sound of draws opening and closing and his fists clench and unclench in anticipation as he hears Minhyun’s soft footsteps approach him once more. Minhyun seems to stop a few steps short of him so he opens an eye and peers at Minhyun through his sweat-matted hair that’s clinging to his face.

Minhyun stands there entirely bare, a tube of lube in one hand, looking at him amusedly.

“Tired already?” he asks with an eyebrow raised, “But we’ve barely begun.”

Jonghyun huffs but doesn’t dignify him with a response. Instead he pushes himself away from the mirror, and stalks towards Minhyun, almost desperate to carry on where they had left off. As he gets closer to Minhyun, he reaches out with the intention of pulling Minhyun’s body towards him but at the last second, the other grabs one of his wrists and positions them into their previous position facing the mirror. Except this time, Jonghyun can feel Minhyun’s smooth skin right up against his back and he wants to feel it beneath his hands but in this position, its difficult to reach backwards.  

Jonghyun must have made a small noise of confusion as Minhyun then takes the opportunity to make an explanation.

“I want you to see yourself as I do.” He says, looking at Jonghyun through the mirror. “I want you to watch me fuck you.”

Jonghyun feels his cock twitch in his sweats at Minhyun’s words and he breathes a shuddery breath as Minhyun starts to pull down the last layers of clothing that keep them apart. The garments easily fall the floor and Jonghyun steps out of them before kicking them away completely. With Minhyun having positioned them carefully, he can barely feel the tip of Minhyun’s erection against his ass, but he refuses to be the first one to move.

He turns his head to the side, looking anywhere but straight ahead but Minhyun catches his chin with one hand and guides it forward.

“Look at yourself Jonghyun-ah.” He urges, his so voice smooth and alluring that Jonghyun would have a hard time refusing to do anything if it was said in that tone.

He gulps drily before finally flicking his eyes over to the mirror before him.

“Simply _irresistible_ , don’t you agree?”

Jonghyun sees the way that Minhyun’s taller frame is curved and draped over his back almost protectively. He sees the light flush high on Minhyun’s cheeks and painting the tips of his ears. He sees his reddened and spit-slick lips and he wants to taste them with his tongue. He almost gives into his desire when he sees the tip of Minhyun’s pink tongue dart out to wet them even more.

Minhyun’s dark eyes stare back at him, waiting expectantly for an answer.

Jonghyun sighs shakily.

“Y-yes.”

Minhyun’s hand falls from his chin and lands lightly on his sternum.

“The way you flush from your ears, to your cheeks, and down to your chest… the first time I saw it, I wanted to find out just how far down the redness would keep spreading.” Minhyun tells him.

As Minhyun then smooths his hand over his abs, he tenses them involuntarily, finding the action somewhat ticklish. Minhyun reaches further down and ghosts his hand over his stomach before coming to rest atop his hip bone.

He grips his hip tightly and uses his hold to bring their hips together. Minhyun grunts sharply as his cock slips in between Jonghyun’s ass cheeks and it’s so close to where Jonghyun wants it but still not close enough.

“Everything about you…” Minhyun’s head drops into the crook of his neck and Jonghyun feels Minhyun’s hot breath fan over his back as he releases a shuddered breath, “gosh, I can’t get enough.”

Jonghyun pushes his own hips back into Minhyun as the latter continues to grind his erection against his ass. The slide is rough at first but soon, it’s made smoother the more that Minhyun smears his precum across his skin. Minhyun’s tip catches over his rim a few excruciating times, and Jonghyun just wants Minhyun to hurry up and get on with it but the other seems to be perfectly content to drag things out longer.

Jonghyun whines and writhes in Minhyun’s hold as the hand that had been on his hip returns to his chest to rub over his sensitive and hardened nipples.

Minhyun lifts his head from its perch on Jonghyun’s shoulder and Jonghyun turns his head and brings their lips together almost hungrily. He tastes the salt of Minhyun’s sweat on his tongue as he licks into Minhyun’s mouth. Minhyun responds in kind, eagerly tangling their tongues together. The way their standing doesn’t make things easy and they meet in a mess of tongues and teeth but Jonghyun doesn’t care. What he cares about are the delicious moans that Minhyun lets him swallow with every harsh meeting of their lips.

Eventually Minhyun takes a step back, separating their hips but keeping his grip tight on Jonghyun’s chest. He pulls away from their kiss and Jonghyun sees kiss-swollen lips and a beautifully dark flush on Minhyun’s face. There’s sweat dripping down from his soft brown locks of hair and the fact that Minhyun looks so affected makes him tingle with pride.

“Tell me—” Minhyun manages between pants, “Tell me what you want, Jonghyun-ah.”

Before Jonghyun can even think about refusing to speak, Minhyun pinches his nipple between his fingers and he fingers himself arching his back into his hand, a moan slipping from his lips.

“Fuck me.” Jonghyun gasps out without thinking, “I need you to fuck me.”

Minhyun leans down for one more kiss before he pulls back once more and finally uncaps the bottle of lube that he had been keeping a hold of. He pushes Jonghyun’s torso forwards and nudges Jonghyun’s legs apart so that he’s stood with feet apart and bent forward, arms bracing him against the mirror, with his ass sticking out behind him.

“Be good and stay just like that for me.” Minhyun commands.

Jonghyun lifts his head and watches Minhyun’s reflection as he dribbles the lube onto his fingers. Minhyun uses his other hand to pull Jonghyun’s cheeks apart before he starts to rub his index finger around his hole.

Already impatient, Jonghyun pushes himself back against Minhyun’s hand, urging the other to hurry up. Minhyun chuckles at the action but complies, slowly slipping a finger into Jonghyun.

Minhyun takes his time pushing his finger in and out of him before adding another and letting both digits scape against Jonghyun’s inner walls.  Jonghyun’s thighs begin to shake when Minhyun pushes his fingers in deeper and deeper until he’s brushing lightly over Jonghyun’s prostate.

Jonghyun’s back arches as he pushes back onto Minhyun’s fingers, yearning for more stimulation.

“Nnnnnnnn—m-Min-ahh” Jonghyun babbles unintelligibly.  

Minhyun fingers him languidly, enjoying the sight of Jonghyun’s tight hole stretching around his fingers. He deliberately keeps his fingers away from his prostate, not wanting to make Jonghyun cum too soon. When the slide of his fingers in and out becomes easier, he pulls them out, wiping the excess lube around Jonghyun’s rim.

Minhyun watches as Jonghyun turns his head back to look at him. His cheeks are stained red and there are droplets of tears caught in his eyelashes as he blinks back at Minhyun. The wide-eyed innocence of his expression doesn’t match up to the body of the person it belongs to and Minhyun marvels at how Jonghyun can be so many things at once. But as much as he loves Jonghyun’s taut abs and bulging chest muscles, he had always fallen for Jonghyun’s eyes first and he would fall over and over again for the sparkling glimmer in Jonghyun’s eyes.   

In the next moment, Jonghyun is pulled away from the mirror but then Minhyun guides him to kneel with his knees spread apart in front of the mirror. Minhyun settles nicely behind him and rests a hand on Jonghyun’s hips while he uses his other hand to align himself with Jonghyun.

He leans forwards and Jonghyun meets him halfway in a slow kiss that he lets himself enjoy before he pulls back ever so slightly.

“Ready?”

Minhyun waits until Jonghyun nods almost imperceptibly before he slowly pushes himself in, moaning as he lets Jonghyun’s tight heat engulf his cock.

He rocks his hips slowly, letting Jonghyun adjust to his girth, and gradually picks up the pace of his movements as Jonghyun’s breaths become shorter and quicker.

“Ha-aaahh—” Jonghyun chokes off a high-pitched moan as Minhyun starts to stroke his erection in time with the rhythm of his thrusts.

Jonghyun’s knees were feeling sore from kneeling on their floorboards but with every thrust of Minhyun’s hips, driving his erection straight into his prostate, and with every swipe of Minhyun’s thumb against his slit, he could easily put the thought of his sore knees out of his mind.

“You’re doing so well for me, Jju.” Minhyun praises, “look at how well you take me.”

Jonghyun opens his eyes that he doesn’t remember closing and takes in the sight of them in the mirror. At some point, his fingers had reach up and behind him to tangle in Minhyun’s hair, tugging at the strands until they stood at odd angles on his head. His own face was brightly flushed with the colour reaching right down to his chest where one of Minhyun’s hands held him, bracing him from flopping forwards. Minhyun’s other hand was on his erection, steadily jerking him off and making Jonghyun’s thighs shake and quiver beneath him. Had he been standing, his knees probably would have already given in. Minhyun stares at him with his eyes glazed over with a lustful haze and Jonghyun feels himself drowning in the attention Minhyun wholeheartedly gives him.

“You feel so good— ah—Jonghyun-ah—”

Minhyun continues to mindlessly mutter encouragements and praises into his ear as they both edge closer to their orgasms.

It takes Jonghyun by surprise when he finally cums and so he doesn’t have time to warn Minhyun about it. His cum splatters over their floorboards and some lands on their mirror. He goes boneless in Minhyun’s arms as the latter fucks him through his orgasm.

With Jonghyun clenching around him uncontrollably, Minhyun reaches his orgasm moments later with a groan muffled into Jonghyun’s shoulder. His head stays there for a few seconds as they both catch their breaths.

When Minhyun lifts his head, he winces inwardly when he sees the state of their floor and mirror, but he decides he has other priorities to attend to first. Carefully, he slips out of Jonghyun and helps him stand up before guiding him to lie down on their bed. He brushes the hair away from Jonghyun’s eyes and presses his lips to his forehead before he goes to retrieve Jonghyun’s boxers from where they had been kicked to before in their haste and also puts his own underwear back on.

Jonghyun lies there and lets Minhyun lift his legs and fit them through the holes of his underwear and only moves to help him get them underneath him. He feels a dip in their mattress near his feet as Minhyun knees on the bed. He peers down at him and watches as Minhyun trails his hands up his calves until they his reach knees. Light thumbs brush over the redness on his skin reverently before Minhyun bends down to press a kiss to each knee cap.

“’M sorry, does it hurt?” Minhyun looks up to ask him.

Jonghyun threads a hand through Minhyun’s hair and combs through it before dragging the other up to lay beside him. Minhyun ends up lying on his side, facing Jonghyun, with a leg thrown over both of Jonghyun’s and a hand strewn across Jonghyun’s waist.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Jonghyun assures him. “It was worth it anyway.” He adds on, making Minhyun smile before shuffling closer to rest his head in the crook of Jonghyun’s neck.

“You know I meant what I said though, right?” Minhyun mumbles, “muscles or no muscles, you’re still beautiful to me.”

“You’re always beautiful to me, Jonghyun-ah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ending these kinds of fics is always so hard so that probably felt a little rushed but I can't do endings so oh well :///
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated and very much welcome, and if you have, thanks for reading until here :))
> 
> I'm a regular lurker on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl) or come talk to me on [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl).


End file.
